Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight
by julesthecat
Summary: AU vampire fic. Takes place after WIGYA. Blaine had always lead a pretty normal, boring life. Everything changes when he meets Kurt. I suck at summaries. Also in this story: Brittana.


**A/N: This is my first Klaine fanfiction. I really hope you like it. I spent awhile on the plot for this story and I promise you that it's going to be awesome. This is only the first chapter though, and thus, starts out a little slow. This chapter has sexytimes in it though, for those of you that like that. But it isn't descriptive or smut for those of you that _don't_ like that. I wouldn't be able to write smut if I tried. Writing the part in here was awkward enough. Curse you, vampire Kurt! Anyway, I would love reviews and, if you like this fic enough, recommendations to your friends. I'd also love some constructive criticism. Just don't be rude. Kthnxbai. :P**

* * *

TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART TONIGHT: CHAPTER ONE

Blaine sighed and took a seat at an empty table, a cup of Coke in his hand. After the Gap attack, the Warblers stopped by the food court to grab some lunch. Blaine wasn't hungry though. He would have been surprised if he'd had any appetite after that incident. It had easily been the most embarrassing thing in his life and that was saying something, considering he'd performed at _theme parks_ before. Blaine sighed again, taking a few sips of his Coke. He barely tasted it, only deciding to drink it in hopes of distracting himself. It didn't work. Thoughts of the Warblers, the mortified shoppers, and Jeremiah kept swirling around in his head. The only thing that disrupted these thoughts was the awful slurping sound of him finishing off his cup of Coke. He hadn't even realized that he'd been drinking it so quickly.

Blaine sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He would never live this down. He knew his friends would forever tease him about it. They'd probably do things like listen to "When I Get You Alone" on repeat or start buying a lot of clothes from the Gap. Blaine would probably laugh along, but on the inside he would be a mess. He just wished he could disappear. Even now, he could see some of the Warblers laughing with each other and even some strangers – that had most likely been at the Gap during their performance – were giving him weird looks. He felt like ripping his hair out.

Instead, he took a deep breath and stood up. He wouldn't let this get to him, he decided. He'd make himself forget. Hell, there was still a little time left before Valentine's Day. He could find someone new that would make him forget about Jeremiah. He wouldn't be alone this year. He could easily find a cute gay guy and…

Blaine huffed and gripped the cup in his hand a little too tightly. What the hell was he thinking? He wouldn't find another gay guy around here, much less a cute one. He would never have a Valentine and would spend the rest of his life alone, only sharing his bed with five or six cats.

Sighing again, he strode over to a trashcan and disposed of the empty cup that he'd been using as a stress reliever. It had helped a little bit, but Blaine just couldn't stop thinking about Jeremiah. He hadn't meant to get him fired. He was just trying to be romantic. Jeremiah hadn't liked him in that way though. Blaine had just made it all up in his head. He was just some love struck teenager with an overactive imagination. What had he been thinking? Why would he think that a guy like Jeremiah would ever think of him like that? He was perfect. Blaine was just…

Blaine's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he felt a force slam into him and liquid splash on to his chest, soaking his shirt _and_ his Dalton blazer. He lifted his head, ready to chew out the bastard that had run into him, but he stopped. The boy who had run into him was no bastard. He was an angel. He was very slim and slender, his body shape almost feminine but he was clearly male. He had beautiful, light brown hair. Blaine also noticed that the boy's facial features resembled something like an elf or a wood nymph. His eyes were a beautiful mix of blue and green. And his lips…

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the elfish boy exclaimed, immediately dropping the cup that had spilled its contents on Blaine's chest. "I'll get you some napkins or something." The boy quickly ran to the nearest vendor, demanding a large amount of napkins. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how flustered the other boy seemed to be. He looked adorable as he took the pile of napkins from the mildly frightened and fairly confused vendor. Then, before Blaine knew it, the boy was right in front of him, dabbing at his shirt with one of the napkins and muttering more apologies under his breath.

Blaine knew that he should probably stop the other boy and clean himself off – they were starting to draw attention – but he couldn't. It wasn't just because the boy had his hands on him, although it _was_ very nice. He just didn't want the elfish boy to leave him yet. Blaine_ couldn't_ let him leave yet. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that he needed this boy. His mind was screaming at him, begging him to find some way to make the boy stay with him. He didn't know what to do, but he had to do something fast. The boy was down to his last napkin.

Blaine's heart raced as the angel boy disposed of the last napkin, letting another apology slip from his lips and offering Blaine a warm smile. Their eyes met for a moment and Blaine's heart ached. His eyes were too beautiful and almost hypnotic. Blaine couldn't bring himself to look away. If he did, he was sure that it would shatter his world. He needed those eyes.

"Would you like to sit down… or something?" The words left Blaine's mouth as if it was of their own accord and, for a moment, he wondered if he'd even spoken the words at all. He felt a little light headed, but he told himself that it was just nerves. It wasn't every day that a perfect boy like this walked into your life.

The haze that Blaine had found himself in was lifted when the other boy spoke. "Sure," he told Blaine, a light smirk spreading across his lips. The look on the boy's face sent a thrill up Blaine's spine and he couldn't help but grin as he followed the boy to an empty table. He couldn't believe that this guy had actually agreed to sit down with him. He had this vibe about him that screamed "too good for you." The way the feminine boy walked in itself was tantalizing.

Was it Blaine's imagination or had this boy turned into an entirely new person in a matter of seconds? When he had run into Blaine, he'd been clumsy and nervous. Now, he was graceful and confident – or maybe cocky was a better word for it. He walked around like he owned the place. Normally, Blaine avoided those kinds of people, but he couldn't bring himself to leave this guy. Maybe Fate didn't entirely hate him. Maybe it was giving him another shot.

When they sat down, Blaine pulled up a chair right across from the other boy. The chair made an obnoxious noise as he scooted it across the floor and he grimaced, flashing the other boy an apologetic look. The angel seated across from him simply laughed lightly. It had to be the most beautiful laugh Blaine had ever heard in his life. Blaine then sat down and smiled at the other boy.

They simply looked at each other for a moment, Blaine almost getting lost in his eyes again. His stupidity snapped him out of it though. He didn't even know the other boys name! He cleared his throat lightly, flashing the boy another smile and extending his hand. "Oh, my name's Blaine," he said. "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

The other boy shrugged. "It's fine," he said, taking Blaine's hand. His grip was firm but gentle. "My name's Kurt. It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Again, sorry about your shirt." He chuckled lightly as he released Blaine's hand and returned his own to its spot on his leg.

Blaine glanced down at his shirt. He'd almost forgotten about that. "Oh, it's fine really," he said with a shrug. "If the stain won't come out, I could just buy another one." Blaine this raised an eyebrow, noticing the look that Kurt was giving him. The other boy had squinted his eyes at him, as if he was trying to figure him out, and now had the biggest smirk on his face. Blaine had a bad feeling. "What?" he asked hesitantly.

"You wouldn't have happened to serenaded anyone at the Gap today, would you?" Kurt asked, still wearing a large smirk.

Blaine sighed. "Maybe," he answered, his expression resembling one of a sad puppy. Kurt offered him a sad, sympathetic smile. It was just as he'd thought. He would never live that down. "Worst day of my life. I humiliated myself in front of a store full of people, only to be shot down. I feel like such a loser."

Kurt reached a hand across the table and placed it over one of Blaine's, squeezing it slightly. "Well I, for one, _loved_ the performance," Kurt told him, smiling. "Your voice is _amazing_. I don't know what was wrong with that boy. If _you_ had serenaded _me_, I probably would have been reduced to a _puddle_ by the end of that song." Kurt spoke the words with such nonchalance that Blaine didn't know what to think of it. He looked to the other boy's eyes for an answer. What he found sent a thrill up his spine. There was a hunger in Kurt's eyes. He looked away and down at the table, feeling a little overwhelmed by Kurt's gaze.

"Uh, thanks," he said, glancing up and Kurt and giving him a shy smile.

**~ POV CHANGE ~ POV CHANGE ~ POV CHANGE ~**

An irritated expression found its way onto Kurt's face when Blaine looked away, but it was gone by the time he glanced back up at him. Kurt had been _so close_. He was sure that – giving Blaine that look – the younger boy would have caved. Instead, he had looked away with that bashful smile on his face. Kurt didn't understand. Any sane gay teenage boy would have gone for it. That was, unless he was a virgin. _You sure know how to pick them_, he thought sarcastically to himself. Maybe he'd have to work a little harder on this one.

Blaine.

He seemed like a really sweet kid. Kurt needed to fix that.

Kurt always started out with an innocent routine. Running into Blaine hadn't been an accident. He had followed Blaine from the Gap. He figured that a heartbroken kid like Blaine would be the perfect target. He would need to do something to get over that Gap guy. Kurt was more than happy to volunteer.

He had tried to be straightforward, but apparently he needed to try something different to get Blaine. He needed to be a little more subtle, maybe a little romantic. At the moment though, he needed to think of something to talk about. He didn't want to boy running off now. He could easily keep him here if Blaine would look in his eyes, but because of Kurt's latest trick, that wasn't going to happen right now.

"So," Kurt started. "You're in a glee club right?" Yeah, Kurt could talk about this. He loved to sing. Blaine nodded, wearing a small smile. Kurt returned the smile, but avoided direct eye contact with Blaine in case the younger boy got all shy again. "I used to be in one. Those were probably the best years of my life." He smiled, recalling the old memory. They really had been some of the best years of his life.

Kurt had found something to talk about, but Blaine wasn't talking. He had only answered the question with a nod. He needed to get some words out of that boy's mouth. "Do you usually sing lead?" Kurt asked him, hoping that this would get something out of Blaine. He smiled when it did.

"Yeah, actually," Blaine said, messing up the hair on the back of his head a little. "They really like my voice and I love singing. I don't really care whether I get solos or not though." He chuckled and shrugged lightly.

Kurt laughed lightly. "You don't care about solos?" he asked, surprised. Blaine shook his head, seeming confused. "I hardly ever got any solos when I was in glee club. Our director usually assigned us our parts based on our 'vocal ability'." Kurt emphasized the two words with air quotes. "Really, he just seemed to assign the solos to our two – sort of – default soloists. If we wanted a solo, we'd have to bite the head off our director to get him to _glance_ in our direction." That had been the only thing he'd hated about glee club – that, and the occasional drama explosion. He sort of missed it though. The drama back then was nothing compared to what he faced nowadays. He wouldn't think about that now though. No. Why would he think about that when he had this young, sexy teenager in front of him?

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's words. "That sounds harsh," he said. "Our glee club works differently. We have tryouts for solos and we don't have a director. We just have a student council, made up of three seniors. I think it's a good system. It certainly works for us anyway." He smiled at Kurt and, for a moment, he looked him in the eyes. Kurt was nice though and didn't do anything.

"It _sounds_ like a good system," Kurt said with a nod. "I doubt it would have worked for my glee club though, especially the student council bit." Kurt shivered at the thought of Rachel Berry with a gavel. Blaine chuckled lightly at that information. "One of the girls in the group was a major control freak and a diva, but most of the girls were divas… and me." Kurt took a moment to laugh at the last note and so did Blaine. He seemed to be more relaxed now. That was good.

Kurt searched for more things in his head to talk about, but found something from Blaine's glee club. "You probably don't have to worry about divas much though, do you?" he asked Blaine. "I didn't see any girls in your glee club. You go to an all-boy school, correct?"

"Yep," Blaine replied with a nod. "We're from Dalton Academy. It's a private, all-boy school."

"How does that work out?" Kurt asked curiously. "With you being gay and all." He remembered how horribly the guys at his school had treated him. He'd been shoved into lockers, thrown in the garbage, and slushied. A long visit to the bathroom usually followed the latter two.

Blaine smiled warmly, surprising Kurt. "It's fine actually," he replied. "All the guys are really nice and Dalton has a zero tolerance policy for bullying anyway. It's great."

Kurt tried to smile, but it faltered. He was a little upset with this information. He'd endured bullying every day of his life when he could have easily escaped it all by simply changing schools. He had never considered it once when he was in school, but that was probably because of his friends. He would have never left them. Bullying was one thing, but having to start out fresh at a new school was worse. It was…

"Kurt?" He looked up when Blaine called his name. He looked a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

Kurt cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah," he said, trying his best to return to his usual cocky self. "My time in high school just… wasn't so great." He shrugged lightly and sighed. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" Blaine nodded, but the look on his face said otherwise. Oh no, Kurt wasn't going to tell this kid about that part of his life. He never told anyone.

"Wait, you're not in high school?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you drop out or something?"

Kurt laughed. "Actually, I'm a sophomore in college," Kurt lied. Blaine wouldn't notice though. In fact, no one would. Kurt had lied so many times in his life that it came naturally. It was one of his many talents.

"Really? How's college life?" Blaine asked. He seemed pretty interested. Kurt didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because Blaine thought he was a few years older? Was he into older men or something? If he was, he'd be in for a real treat if Kurt slipped up.

"Oh, it's fine I guess," Kurt told him, shrugging. "I don't go to many parties, cause I'm not the most popular guy and I need to study anyway. Plus, I don't want to be anywhere near alcohol. I'm not nearly as pretty when drunk. Trust me when I say that _nobody_ wants to see that." He laughed lightly, remembering the Bambi incident. Definitely not pretty. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, a curious look in his eyes. He was sure that Blaine noticed. "Have you had any experiences with alcohol yet?" he asked. "Ever been drunk?"

"Yes and yes," Blaine answered, laughing. "I'm pretty crazy when I drink and my friends tell me that I'm pretty affectionate when drunk." He shrugged, wearing an adorable smile on his face.

"I'll have to get some alcohol in you then," Kurt said suggestively. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be this forward. "Oh god, sorry," he quickly apologized, biting his lip lightly and ducking his head. He'd fucked it up again. "I tend to be very blunt about… well, everything. Sorry if I'm creeping you out." He decided to slip back into the nervous and innocent mode for a moment, although he really _was_ nervous. This Blaine guy was different than most guys. Hell, he was a virgin – most likely anyways. Kurt was going to scare him off if he kept acting like this.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, but to his surprised, the other boy didn't look freaked out at all. He was actually chuckling a little, his mouth curved into a light smirk. This made Kurt sit up a little in his seat. This was new. "It's not creepy," he told Kurt with a light shrug. "I actually find honesty to be a quite… _attractive_ quality." Kurt noticed Blaine's voice lower as he spoke. He was probably trying to be sexy.

Kurt chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to flirt?" he asked, a smirk stretching his lips.

"Yeah," Blaine said, matching Kurt's smirk. "How am I doing?"

"You get an A for effort," Kurt replied, chuckling softly once more. He liked this Blaine better and since he was showing such interest, Kurt felt like he could finally take this somewhere. He rose to his feet and adjusted his hoodie. He smirked at Blaine and started walking off.

Blaine quickly got to his feet and rushed after Kurt. "Where are you going?" he asked, now walking beside Kurt.

Kurt flashed him another smirk. "You mean _we_," he corrected. He saw the excitement in the other boy's eyes and noticed the smile that Blaine quickly tried to hide. He was like a puppy after you told it you were taking it for a walk. Yeah, he was definitely a virgin.

**~ POV CHANGE ~ POV CHANGE ~ POV CHANGE ~**

Blaine had definitely been nervous at first, but he'd convinced himself that he had nothing to fear. Kurt seemed like a nice guy and Blaine felt like he could trust him. Plus, he was fucking hot. Here was Kurt, the most perfect human being on the planet, offering himself to Blaine. It would be crazy to refuse that. He might be a virgin, but again, Kurt was a nice guy. He trusted Kurt to not hurt him. He didn't seem like the rough type anyway. Sure, they had just met, but Blaine didn't care. He told himself that he needed to live a little and lose control for a little while. Life at Dalton was great, but the rules were so strict and Blaine always had to wear the façade of a perfect gentleman. In truth, he was just a _teenage boy_ and he had raging hormones _like a teenage boy_. He figured it was about time that he started _acting _like one. Kurt would help him with that.

They were going to Kurt's apartment and both of them knew what was going to happen. Blaine couldn't help but feel nervous, but he was also extremely excited. His first time was going to be with Kurt, this magnificent creature. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Fate didn't hate him after all. Fate seemed to really favor him actually. Now that Blaine thought about it, he was glad about the Gap incident. If he hadn't been at the mall that day, he wouldn't have met Kurt and wouldn't be going home with him now.

Blaine was caught off guard once they reached Kurt's apartment. The older boy wasted no time once they got inside and gently shoved Blaine against a wall, pressing his lips to the younger boy's. Blaine didn't realize it at the time, but that had been his first kiss. And it had been amazing. Kurt then started undressing Blaine, acting as if he couldn't get his blazer off fast enough. He then forced Blaine's chin up as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine was about to interject when he felt Kurt's tongue on his neck. His _tongue_. What would have previously been an interjection turned out to be a strangled moan. Blaine startled himself when the sound left his mouth. He heard a chuckle from Kurt, but didn't really care that he was laughing at him. Blaine didn't care what Kurt thought, as long as he didn't stop.

Blaine didn't remember how they'd gotten to the bed or lost the rest of their clothes, but he didn't much care either. The only thing he cared about was the sexy guy that had him pinned down on the mattress. Kurt would whisper dirty things in his ear, telling Blaine exactly what he was going to do to him before acting it out. Blaine could hardly believe this was real. It all seemed like a dream. What he was feeling though… That wasn't a dream. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was overwhelming. He was overcome with pleasure. He was pretty new at this, but he was pretty sure that Kurt was a sex god.

After the act, they just hung around the apartment for awhile, not even leaving the bed at first. They watched a couples movies and listened to some music – mostly the soundtracks from various musicals. The two shared a lot of the same interests, but Kurt couldn't cook so Blaine had to fix himself something when he got hungry. He offered to make Kurt something as well, but he'd told him that he wasn't hungry. While Blaine was cooking, Kurt decided that he'd take a shower. Blaine didn't mind at all, especially since he could hear Kurt's voice drifting from the bathroom as he sang "I'll Cover You" from RENT. His voice was beautiful. Kurt was beautiful.

Later, when Blaine's eyelids started to droop, both boys got into bed. Kurt pulled Blaine close against his chest, the younger boy's back to him. Blaine sighed contentedly and left himself drift off to sleep in Kurt's arms. The last sensation he felt before falling asleep was Kurt's warm, sweet breath on his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and remember to review, please!**


End file.
